Twin Potters and the Sorcerer's Stone
by LunitaRosalinde
Summary: After the deaths of Lily and James, their children Harry and Regina was raise by their aunt and uncle and ten years later they were accepted to Hogwarts, where they started their new lives. Love, betrayal, and secrets are threatening to tear the school apart as Voldemort returns...
1. Prologue

It was dark at Privet Drive but was lit by light posts at every house, an elderly man who was wearing black robe and hat walking until he reached the middle of the street and opened a lighter, but no fire appeared as he held it up and every light post suddenly went dark. He heard a meow, causing him to turn around and saw a tabby cat with dark stripes staring at him. "I should've known you've been here Professor McGonagall," He said before the cat shifted into an elderly woman with weird clothes on. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore," She said as they walked to a white house with a green door and a gold 4 on it. "Are the rumor true Albus?" He sighed in discomfort and slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad," "And the twins?" "Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid to something like this?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid in my life." Then a flying motorcycle came out of nowhere and landed on the road a few feet from them. The person who was riding was twice as tall as a normal man with wild tangled hair and beard covering most of his face but his dark eyes were still able to be seen. "Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall," He said as he got off the bike, careful of the basket with the two bundles in it. "No problem I trust Hagrid?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously. "No sir, little tykes fell asleep just we're flying over Bristol," Hagrid said as he handed the babies to him. "Try not to wake them, there you go."

"Albus, do you think it's safe," McGongall said as they walked towards the door. "Leaving them with these people, unfortunately all day they're the worse sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-" "The only family they have." "These children will be famous, there won't be a child in our world that doesn't know their names." "Exactly they're better off growing up away from all that," He said as he looked at her. "Until they're ready." He put the babies down on the doorstep as Hagrid started to sniff, trying to not bawl then and there. "There there Hagrid, it's not really goodbye after all," He said as they looked at Hagrid before Dumbledore put a letter between the babies. "Good luck, Harry and Regina Potter."

* * *

 **Sorry that the prologue is short**


	2. Ten years later

Ten Years Later...

In the cupboard under the stairs there was a boy and girl sleeping, blissfully unaware of the chaos outside until their aunt pounded on the door. "Up! Get up," The boy with jet-black hair over his forehead has a scar like lightning bolt and green eyes woke up, wishing that he could go back to sleep. "Now!" The girl with inky black hair and bright green eyes woke up, wishing that they would leave her and her brother alone for one day. Regina turned on the light as Harry put on his glasses just in time to get showered in dust. "Wake up cousins," Their cousin Dudley said as he jumped on the stairs. "We're going to the zoo!" When Harry opened the door, Dudley pushed Harry into Regina, and disappeared afterwards. "You're heavy." Regina said as she pushed her brother off of her before both of them went to the kitchen.

"Oh there he comes, the birthday boy." "Happy birthday son." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said as they saw Dudley. "Why don't you two cook breakfast in the kitchen and try not to burn anything," "Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he and Regina start cooking. "I want everything to be perfect on my Dudley's special day." "Hurry up! Bring my coffee girl!" "Yes Uncle Vernon." Regina said as she grabbed the coffee and started to pour it into a mug. "Aren't they wonderful darling?" Petunia cooed to her 'devoted' son. "How many are there?" Dudley asked his father curiously. "36 counted them myself," Vernon said as Regina gave him the coffee-filled mug. "36! But last year, last year I had 37!" "Well some are bigger than last year-" "I don't care how big there are." "No, this is what we're going to do," Petunia said as she trying to calm Dudley down. "Is when we go out, we're going to buy two new presents. How's that pumpkin?"

Once they were outside Petunia and Dudley got in the car as Vernon stood nearby. "I'm warning you two now, any funny business, any at all, and you two won't have any meals for a week," Vernon said as he opened the door that Harry and Regina were going to use to get in the car. "Get in."

An hour later...

They were at the reptile house and in the first exhibit was a Brazilian snake lying fast asleep on a log. "Make him move," Dudley said as Vernon tapped loudly on the glass. "Move." "Move!" Dudley shouted as he pounded on the glass causing Harry and Regina to sigh in irritation."He's asleep." They said as they glared at him. "He's boring." Dudley said as he, Vernon, and Petunia walked away, leaving Harry and Regina in front of the exhibit. "Sorry about him," Regina said as she and Harry looked at the snake. "He doesn't understand what it's like: lying there day after day, watching people pressing their ugly faces in on you."

The snake slowly woke up as she was talking and looked at Harry and Regina before giving them a wink. "Can you hear us?" Harry whispered curiously and got a slow nod in return. "It's just we never talked to a snake before. Do you only talk to people before?" Regina said as the snake rose from the log. "Your from Burma aren't you. Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake pointed to the sign, it said: "This specimen was bred in captivity". "I see that's us as well," She said as she and Harry looked at the snake again. "We never knew our parents." "Mommy! Daddy! Come here! You won't believe what this snake doing!" Dudley shouted as he ran to the snake, pushed Harry into Regina causing them to fall to the floor, and leaned the glass. Harry glared at Dudley and all the sudden, without knowing why, the glass disappear.

Dudley fell in the exhibit, making Regina cover her mouth in shock and while he was in there the snake slithered out. The snake looked at Regina, who uncovered her mouth, and Harry and said "Thanksssss." "Anytime." Harry and Regina said. "SNAKE!" People screamed as the snake slithered towards freedom. Dudley stood up in the water and moved to exit the exhibit, but the glass was somehow put back in place. It took him a few seconds to realize it before freaking out. "MOMMY! MOM!" Petunia was walking back with Vernon before she heard her son, looked at the snake exhibit, and screamed her lungs out. "Help me!" "Oh my darling boy-!" While Harry and Regina were giggling, Vernon looked at them knowing that they did this.

Once they got back home, Dudley was covered by a blanket and rushed into the house by his mother. "It's ok, it's ok, we'll get you out if these terrible clothes." She said as she guided Dudley to the living room. "What happened?!" Vernon said as he grabbed Regina and Harry's hair with each hand. "We swear we don't know!" Harry said as he and Regina were being pulled to the cupboard. "One minute the glass was there and it was gone! It was like magic!" Vernon let go of one of them, opened the cupboard, and threw them inside. "There is no such thing as magic!" He said as he shut the grate.

It was another normal day until Harry was getting the mail. While he was looking there was two letters, one said:

Mr. H Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

And the other one said:

Ms. R Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He took the letters to Vernon but gave one of the letters to Regina. "Oh Marge's ill at a funny wealth." Vernon said as Dudley noticed a letter in the twins' hands and yanked the letters away from them. "Dad! Look! Harry and Regina got letters!" He shouted as he waved them around like a flag. "Hey give it back!" Regina shouted as Harry shouted "It's ours!" Vernon laugh and said "Yours? Who been writing you two?" He look at the seal, look at Petunia and look back at Harry and Regina. There was more owls, more letters, and Vernon rip the letters. While Harry and Regina playing in the cupboard they heard a drill. "No more mail through this letter box." Vernon said as he boarding up the mail slot as the twins watched for a few seconds before closing the cupboard door quietly, although it couldn't be heard because of his drill.

Vernon was going to work, and his wife was giving some kisses. "Have a lovely day at the office dear." She said before she saw the owls on the car. In broad daylight. He shooed the owls off his car before his wife looked down, patted his arm with a scared expression causing him to look at her before looking down... And saw the letters.

Inside Vernon was sitting in front of the fireplace, throwing any letters addressed to the twins into the fire to burn. Harry and Regina came around the corner before stopping and watched. He notice them, lifted a letter with a smirk on his face, and threw it into the fire.

"Fine day Sunday," Vernon said as he was sitting on a chair with his family. "In my opinion best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" Harry and Regina were going around giving plate of cookies to the family. "Because there no post on Sunday." Harry said as he held the cookie plate to Vernon. "Right you are Harry," He said as he took a cookie. "No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today. No sir! Not once single blooded letter. Not one!"

Regina heard an owl shriek, looked outside and saw so many owls. "No sir. Not one singled blasted-" He was interrupted by a letter flew from the chimney hit his face. There was a loud sound and rumbling from the chimney causing Petunia and Dudley to look at it and Vernon cover his ears. A lot of letters came out of chimney, making everybody freak out but not Harry and Regina. Harry was jumping, trying to grab one of the letter, got one and ran to the cupboard. While Regina stared at him in shock before Petunia pulled her to her and Dudley, trying to protect them from the onslaught of letters.

"Ah! Give me that!" Vernon said as he saw Harry holding one of the letters. "Give me that letter!" Harry tried to open the cupboard but Vernon grabbed him. "Get off," Harry said as he was trying to lose grip of his uncle. Petunia, Dudley and Regina went to the hallway where Vernon and Harry is and watched them struggle. "They're mine and Regina's letters! Let go!" The board that covered the mail box came off and more letters flew straight at them. "That it! We're going away," Vernon said as it was the last straw. "Far away! Where they can't find us!" "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley said as he, Petunia, and Regina were scared.

In the middle of the sea there was a shack on the rocks. Inside Vernon and Petunia were sleeping upstairs, Dudley slept on the couch, Harry and Regina slept on the floor with a blanket. While Regina trying to sleep, Harry was drawing a cake saying 'happy birthday'. He gently woke his sister and they both look at Dudley's watch as it said 12:00. " Make a wish Harry/Regina." They both said as they blew the fake candles. There was a loud thud on the door making everybody wake up, Dudley backward to the wall, Harry and Regina hid behind the corner in fear. "Who's there?" Vernon said as he and Petunia came downstairs holding a rifle.

The door suddenly came down, everybody but Harry and Regina screamed. It was a giant man, nearly twice as tall as Vernon. "Sorry about that." The giant man said as he put the door back. "I demanded you leave at one sir," Vernon said as he pointed the rifle. "You are breaking and entering." Hagrid walked up to them, said "Dry up Dursley, you great prune," He grabbed the gun with one hand and bent it, causing it to shoot at the ceiling. He walk over to Dudley and said "Boy, I haven't seen you and your sister since you both were babies Harry, but you both were long than I expected but technically rare in the middle." "I'm not Harry." Dudley said as he was scared. Harry and Regina came out of the corner and Harry said "I-I am."

"Well of course you are. Got something for you two, 'fraid I might sat a little some for yea. But you two might imagine little taste fine as the same," Hagrid said as he give a box to Regina and Harry. "Bake them myself words and all." Harry open to box and it was a birthday cake. "Thank you." Regina said with a smile on her face. "It's not everyday a young man and young lady turn 11 isn't it." He said as he sat down on the couch, use his umbrella to make the soaked fireplace spark into a fire. Harry and Regina were shocked. Harry put down the cake and said "Excuse me who are you?"

"Rubues Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grim of Hogwarts," he said as he look at the twins. "Of course you two knew all about Hogwarts." Regina said "Sorry, no." "No? Blimey you two didn't wonder where your mom and dad learn at all." "Learn what?" Regina said as she and Harry were confused. "Your a wizard Harry and Regina you're a witch." "We're a what?" Both twins asked in shock. "A wizard and a witch, a thumbless night winter once you trait a little." "No you made a mistake I mean we can't be a wizard and a witch." Harry said as he and Regina were shocked "Mean we just Harry and Regina. Just Harry and Regina."

"Well just Harry and Regina did you two make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when your angry or scared." Hagrid said as he stand up and given them the letters. "Dear Ms./Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Regina said as she and Harry opened and read the letters. "They're not going I tell you," Vernon said as he walk to the twins. "We swore we took them in, we put a stop of this rubbish." "You knew. You knew all along and couldn't told us." Harry said with disbelief.

"Of course we knew. How can you two not be. My perfect sister being who she was. Ah my mother and father were so proud the day she got the letter, we have a witch in the family. Isn't that wonderful?" Petunia said as she walked next to her husband. "I was the only one that knew what she was. A freak, then she met that Potter, and then she had you two and I knew you two would be the same justice strange justice. Had normal and then if you please, she went and got herself blown up. And we got landed with you two."

"Blown up?" Harry said as he and Regina looked at their aunt and uncle in shock. "You told us our parents died in a car crash!" "A car crash?" Hagrid said as Harry and Regina looked at him again. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!" "We have to say something." Petunia said as Dudley took the cake. "This is an outrages! It's a scandral!" "They'll not be going." Vernon said as he and his wife making sure. "Oh I don't suppose the great Muggles like yourself gonna stop them are you." "Muggle?" Harry and Regina said as they look at Hagrid again. "Nonmagic folk. These kids has their names ever since their were born." Hagrid said as Dudley started eating the cake.

"They're going to a finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts have ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." "I will not pay have that crap old fool to teach them magic trick." "Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In front of me." Hagrid said as he held his umbrella threatenly before noticing Dudley eating and put a pig tail on his behind. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley screamed after they discovered the pig tail and went into another room. "Oh um, appreciate if you two didn't tell at Hogwarts about that," Hagrid was pointed to Dudley's pig tail. "Strictly speaking of I'm not allow to do magic." "Ok."

"Ooh uh we're behind schedule, best be off," Hagrid said as we walk to the door and knock it down like he did before. "Unless you two rather stay of course." He left, Harry and Regina were thinking, nodded and grab their jackets before chasing Hagrid.


	3. The Leaking Cauldron and Diagon Alley

Twin Potters and the Sorcerer's Stone

Somewhere in London...

"All students must be equipped with one standard 2 cauldron and they may bring a familiar: an owl, cat or a toad," Harry said as he, Regina and Hagrid were walking to somewhere. "Could we find all this in London?" "If you know where to go." Hagrid said as he looked at Harry. They entered a wizard bar called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and there were so many witches and wizards.

"Ah Hagrid," the bartender said as he noticed Hagrid. "Usual I presume?" "No thanks Tom," Hagrid replied. "I'm on a Hogwarts business just helping Harry and Regina here buy their school supplies." "Bless my soul, it's Harry and Regina Potter." The bartender said, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter," A wizard said as he shook Harry's hand. "Welcome back." "Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter," A witch said as she shook Regina's hand. "I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

"H-Harry and R-Regina P-P-Potter," A man with a turban said as he walked up to the trio. "Can't tell ya how pleased I am to meet you two." "Hello Professor," Hagrid said as he saw Professor Quirrell. "Didn't see you there. Harry and Regina, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh nice to meet you." Harry said as he stuck his hand out. "N-not that you need it, eh Potters." Quirrell stuttered. "Must be going," Hagrid said as he coughed to break the tense atmosphere. "Lots to buy." "Goodbye." Harry and Regina said as they were walking to the back of the room.

"See that Harry and Regina." Hagrid said as they walked outside. "You two are famous." "But why are we famous," Regina said as they stop in front of bricks. "All those people, how is it they know who me and Harry are?" "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you two that." He said as his umbrella touch the bricks. The bricks started to move aside. "Welcome Harry and Regina Potter," Hagrid said as he look at the two. "To Diagon Alley."

Harry and Regina were shocked to see so many buildings, wizards, and witches. "Here, you get your quill and ink," Hagrid said as they started to walk. "Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry-" Harry and Regina saw witches buying plants, owls, bats, and saw the kids standing around a display.

"It's a world-classic racing broom." One of the kids said as they were looking at the broom. "Look at it! The new Nimbus 2000!" "It's the fastest model yet." "But Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all this?" Harry said as he look back at Hagrid. "We haven't any money." "There's your money. Gringotts, the wizard bank," Hagrid said as he pointed at the bank. "Ain't no safer place, not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts."

As they walk in, there were strange creatures. "Uh Hagrid," Regina said as she and Harry look at the strange creatures. "What's exactly are these things?" "They're goblins Regina," Hagrid said as he look at them too. "Clever they come, goblins were not the most friendly peace. Best stay close." When they walk to the front stand, Hagrid coughed, and the head goblin look at them. "Mr and Ms. Potter wishes a withdraw."

"And does Harry and Regina Potter have their keys?" Head goblin said as he stand up and look at Harry and Regina. "Ooh wait a minute. Got here somewhere," Hagrid said as he look through his coat. "There the little devils, oh there something else as well." He handed two keys and letter to Head Goblin. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's you know what in vault you know which." Harry and Regina were confused of what Hagrid said. "Very well." The Head Goblin said as he took and look at the letter.

They went in the bank with a goblin. "Vault 687, lamp please," Goblin said as he exit the cart and Hagrid give him the lamp. He walk toward the vault and handed Hagrid the lamp. "Key please." Hagrid handed him one of the keys, open the vault and the vault was loaded with galleons, sickles, and knuts. "Didn't ya think your mum and dad leave nothing there did ya." Hagrid said as Harry and Regina was surprise to see all the galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Vault 713," "What's in there Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Can't tell you guys. Hogwarts business, very secret." Hagrid replied. "Stand back." The goblin trace his finger at the vault, the vault opened and inside was a cloth that was wrapped around something the size of a stone. Hagrid came in the vault, grabbed it and put in his coat. "Best not to mention this to anyone guys." Harry and Regina nodded.

While Hagrid and Harry get stuff, Regina went to Madame Malkin's. "Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkins said as she saw Regina. Regina nodded, she stand on the stool right next to a boy with a pale, and pointed face. "Hello," The boy said as Regina look at him. "Your going to Hogwarts?" "Yeah," "What dorms you are going to be in? I'm going to Slytherin." "I don't know." "I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" "I'm-" But before Regina said her name, Madam Malkin came and said "That's you done, my dear." "Well I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco said as Regina got off the stool and paid for her robe. She went outside to find Hagrid and Harry.

"We still need a wand." Harry said as he, Regina and Hagrid got the rest of stuff they need. "A wand? You two want Ollivanders there no place better," Hagrid said as he points the store. "Why you two run along and wait. I got one more thing to do, won't be long." Harry and Regina came into the store and look around. "Hello? Hello?"

An old man slide on the ladder. "I wonder when I'm be seeing you Mr and Ms. Potter," he said as Harry and Regina look at him. "Seem only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their own first wand." He looked at the boxes, grabbed one, and handed the wand to Harry.

"Here we are. Give it a wave." Harry waved his wand and the wand made the drawers came out. "Apparently not," he said as Harry put the wand down, grabbed another wand, handed it to him. "This." Harry waved and the wand broke the vase.

"No nope definitely not. I wonder." Harry put the wand down, grabbed another wand, and handed to him. When Harry grab his wand, everything was started to blow. "Curious, very curious." "Sorry but what curious?" Harry said as Ollivanders was looking around where it was blow.

"I remember every wand that sold Mr. Potter. It's so happen the Phoenix tail feather residing in your wand gave another feather just one other. It is curious that you should be destined this wand when it's brother gave you that scar." "And who owned that wand?" Regina said as Ollivander pointed out to Harry's scar.

"We do not speak his name, the wand chooses the wizard and witch Mr and Ms. Potter. It's not always clear why but I think it is clear we can expect great things from you two. After all he-who-must-not-be-name did great things. Terrible yes but great."

Harry paid for his wand and it was Regina turn. But every wand she tried nothing happen. "Curious, very curious," Ollivander said as he walked to the back of the store. "What do you mean curious?" Regina shouted to get his attention. "Every wand I have does not pick you but I have some wands that might be what your magic is looking for." He grab a box and pull out a wand, the wand was bone white and gleamed a bit in the light.

As Regina touch the wand, everything was started to blow too. "I think the wand chose you and this wand is made of Basilisk's fang." "And what is a Basilisk?" "We do not speak of it because of one wizard did something to try and purge Hogwarts." "Ok."

When Olivander left they heard a knock. "Harry Happy Birthday," Hagrid said as he got a snowy owl. "Sorry I couldn't find a pet for you Regina so you can pick what pet you want ok?" Regina nodded and they went back to the pet store. While Regina looked around she saw an egg, and said "Sir what kind of egg is it?"

"Ahh that is an owl egg but I don't know what kind of owl is since the pattern on it doesn't look familiar." "Are you sure?" Hagrid said as Regina picked up the egg and paid for it "You two have to share Harry's owl until the egg is hatches."

Back at the The Leaking Cauldron Harry, Regina, and Hagrid was sitting at the table eating. "Your all right Harry and Regina," Hagrid said as he discover that Harry and Regina was quiet. "Seem very quiet." "He killed our parents didn't he?" Harry said as he look at Hagrid and Hagrid stop eating. "The one who gave me this." He put his hand where his scar is.

"You know Hagrid," Regina said as she look at Hagrid. "We know you do." "First understand this it's important," Hagrid said as he push his bowl away from him. "Not all wizards are good, some of them go bad. Few years ago there's one wizard went bad as you can go. And his name is V-V-V, his name is V-V-V." "Maybe you should wrote it down?" "Can't spell it. All right Voldemort."

"Voldemort?!" Harry and Regina said.

"Shh, it was dark time Harry and Regina. Dark time Voldemort started to gather some followers brought them over to dark side," Hagrid said as Harry and Regina start to listen to Hagrid. "Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him but nobody live once he decide to kill. Nobody, not one except you two."

"Us," Harry said as Hagrid was all done telling. "Voldemort tried to kill us." "That ain't ordinary cut on you forehead Harry and we don't know what Regina got. The more like that only come being touch by curse, an evil curses like that."

"What happen to you know who?" Regina said as she and Harry was scared. "Well some say he died, codswallop in my opinion. Nope I reckon he's out there still, too tired to carry on. Well one absolution certain something you two stop him that night. That's why you two famous, that's why everybody know your names. Your the Twins Who Lived."


	4. Author Note

Sorry for taking so long to write cause this is my last year of school, and I'm still trying to get some ideas like when Harry got the invisibility cloak what should Regina get.


End file.
